Mark the Assassin
by ItzRed
Summary: Mark was the last of the assassins. After a crazy adventure he leaves Earth and goes into planet Mobius. Six months later on Mobius he leaves the jungle and decides to take a walk in public. Everyone is different from him.Or maybe not.What happens after he meets this pink hedgehog?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I'm Red. So just to mention story will be updated whenever I have time cause you know…school started. Anyways enjoy the story.

I don't own any of these characters apart from mine (Mark).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Earth**

A normal day on Earth. Well…not that much. It's raining! Mark is looking outside the window. He watches the drops of water as they fall on the ground. He's angry in his step-mother. He never liked her. Mark was always wondering why his dad married such an awful woman. She hates him, except her own son William. Why? Because Mark was always on the opposite "team». He was ageist what his step-mother was saying. He was never hearing her. He believed that only his father has the right to control him. After his mother's death Mark and his dad. Moved to another house, new city. Made a new start. His dad married her. He now has a step-brother, which he likes. They talk a lot. They are really close. They really fight. His step-mother (Andrea) was telling William to avoid Mark. But William never listened. When Andrea was with William and Mark was passing by, William was pretending he hated Mark. But without Andrea's knowledge they were really good brothers.

But behind everyone's back there was a secret. Arno (his father) and Mark were hiding a big secret from everyone. They were Assassin's.(Like the Assassin's Creed).Arno was training Mark in order to become a master assassin and he's really good at it. He knows the Codex. And really good at combat, stealth etc. and became a master assassin on the age sixteen The youngest assassin of ALL the others. Even Altair. So officially Mark was the youngest master assassin. His dad was so proud of his son.

Everything changed. Until this very day. Mark was coming back from school. He was wearing his favorite white jacket with the hood. A red shirt, grey short pants and some blue sport shoes. While he was walking from school to home he smelled something burning. "What the…wait…is this from my…oh no no HECK NO!"Yes, Mark's house was on fire. Inside was his step-mother, his step-brother and his father the person who loved the most. Mark lost his family? There was nothing left for him. He bended on his knees. "This…can't be...they…died. My f-father. W-Williams. They are gone…forever!".He was just shocked. He started crying. After 10 minutes when police and the fire apartment finally arrived they saw him in front of the flaming house. Police officers asked him what he was doing here. The only answer he could give is "I'm their kid". They understood quickly enough it was a family house that was burned down. After the fire was all vanished a firefighter saw Mark crying. He approached him and gave him a necklace with the Assassin's logo. Mark thanked him and the firefighter left. He opened the necklace and saw a picture of his dad with his mother. They only thing he had to remember them…

After half an hour after the fire stopped police officers asked Mark some questions like 'Where you was when the fire started?' etc. They thought he was the one started the fire. "I think this kid started the fire." "What are you talking about man? Why would he want to kill his parents? This makes no sense!" "Yes, but he didn't gave us logical answers let's take him to the police department and ask him there. Then we will see what we are going to do with him" "Good idea, tell that to the others" .Mark overheard the conservation and started running. All the police officers started running and hunting him down. He managed to jump over a huge wall of bricks and escaped them. They went back to the police department and told everybody what happened. They announce that he was their number 1 priority from now on. They would catch him. They wanted him alive.

Meanwhile Mark was hiding in the city. Not in plain sight. He tried to be anonymous. When night came he went into a nearby forest and slept on a tree's fat leave. The next day, he went to the city again. He was walking while he saw somewhere the news "Breaking news, Police department has announced a new criminal. He isn't what anyone would think of. He looks like a 15-year-old kid. That's a picture of him. He is really fast so be careful. If you see him somewhere call the police immediately and they will take action. This will be transmitted on the global news this afternoon". Mark was…so shocked. They thought he did something bad. But…he didn't. He started running as fast as he could. Never looked behind him. He hided in the forest for now. He was… earth's most wanted…for…NOTHING!

* * *

So, yeah guys this was the first part of my story. Hoped you liked it. Rate and review I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yo reader. Red here. So this is Mark the Assassin Chapter you enjoy it. Or don't. I don't care. (Just kidding)

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : **Planet Mobius**

Mark was all alone. And would be alone. He would be hunted by everyone. But for what? For nothing. For something he never did. For something he will remember for a long time. Fortunatly for him he was hidden in the forest. But…how could he escape from this situation? The only thing he thought is….leaving the earth. Yes, Mark planned to leave his planet, his home. But where he would go was a pretty good question. After some minutes of thinking he remembered that he heard from the news a couple of days ago that some astronauts were going to a black hole and would be sent somewhere far away from here. No one knew where. So they will take cameras with them. But, only problem was that he would never be able to return to earth. They said that black holes send each person to a different place forever. But Mark was ready for that risk. For his freedom.

After one day of preparation, his plan was finally ready. He would go to a secret base and go inside the rocket secretly. So this is what he did. After many deadly traps he finally got inside. The launce was about to begin. "Everything ready, sir?" ask someone from the control room. "Yes, count to 10".Everybody started counting "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…launch". "I…I don't believe it. My plan worked just great, he whispered, now I'm going to hide on the escape pod and when the time will come I will press the button and get inside the black hole». Sounded too easy. But wasn't. "Sir, I see someone who shouldn't be …sir. This is the most wanted kid!". "Just leave him. Looks like he will leave too." "But sir…" "Don't but me. Leave him and say nothing are we clear?" "Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile on the rocket. "Hey man, gonna check back." "Ok, if you need anything, will be here". As the astronaut was checking up on something, something caught his eye. It was Mark's white jacket. "Hey who's there? Get out, show yourself." Mark got out. He saw him. After 20 minutes he told them the whole story. They totally understood. The astronauts where with his side. They would help him escape. Mark thanked them. He got ready. When the spaceship got close to the black hole Mark thought for a second. What are the consiquences? He would never be able to get back. But he pressed it. He got launched into the black hole. Never coming back to earth.

Mark passed the black hole. In this escape pod Mark was flying in space of this new solar system. But…where was he? He saw a planet in front of him. Not many differences from his own planet, for him while he was approaching this, new to him, strange planet the pod got destroyed in million pieces. He was finally falling. "Holy , this is how it ends? Dying by a sky fall?" he asked himself. Apparently not. He fell on water. Salt one. This was…sea. When he finally got out of the water he was coughing. Well…he didn't like the salty taste of the sea. He was on the sand watching the orange sky. It was sunset on planet Mobius. He felt a cold air coming. The night was approaching. He finally got up. Going to a nearby forest.

* * *

Oh hello again. Did you like this chapter? I rushed a bit because I wanted to make Mark approach Mobius. Now this is where it gets interesting. Rate and later.

Spoil of the day: no spoil for you scrub :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sup reader? ItzRed and this is the third chapter of Mark the Assassin. What I'm only going to say now is that this is the reason you started reading this story. Hehehe. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Giving Up**

Six months later… **"**

 **"** Oh come on Sonic. Wait up!"

Sonic started to slow down. That pink hedgehog finally reached him.

"Finally. You stopped."

"Listen. Could you please stop following me wherever I go?" said a little furious.

"Why? You don't like my company, Sonic? " she asked curious.

«No, no it's not that, Amy" answered as calm as he could be."It's just...?"

"Just what?" Her curiosity grew. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She thought that her so beloved hero would say something… good. Something that would make her fly in the air. Make her so happy. So many thoughts to cross her mind.

"It's just that you are… annoying. You are chasing me everywhere. I can't be alone for 10 minutes. When I run you are always behind me. I can't take it anymore. You are very annoying. And I was considering you as a friend. But you are just an annoying fangirl.A stalker. Nothing else...Just…just leave me alone for once."

Amy heard those words. Her heart was broken. It wasn't the first time. But this time Amy knew that Sonic took it way too far. Tears were going down her chick. The only thing she thought she could do is turn around and leave. She started running through the park. Crying deeply by Sonic's word.

 **Meanwhile at the Park**

He was walking at the park. He grew up from the time he came to this planet. He also changed a lot. His white jacket had some red areas, on the arms, the back…! He was wearing this hood as always. He got used to it. He was also trying to hide. From everybody. But…why? He was closed to himself as always. He was walking, not looking forward still remembering what happened six months ago. He was walking looking down not noticing what or who was in front of him until…

*falls over a girl and both of them fell down*

"Ouch my head" Mark thought. "I'm sorry, my fault" said wanting to be polite.

"No, no don't be sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking in front of me." Said this female voice.

"It was clearly mine I wasn't looking…" he suddenly stopped speaking. He looked at the mysterious girl he fell over. They were looking at each other. Amy started to talk first "Uummy…hi!" Mark not knowing what to do but only to say say 'hi' too"Um…hi S-Sorry 'bout that. It was my fault."

"No, no it's fine, it's fine. No worries". She smiled to Mark , how she felt safe on a stranger? They barely met.

"Anyways, sorry again. I should probably be going now." He said his usual self.

"But, you didn't even tell me your name!"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"I'm Amy by the way."She smiled at Mark. She didn't know his name yet. Amy waited for his reply.

Mark started walking the other direction.

"Hey where are you going?"Amy was confused. Why he didn't tell her his name? And why he's leaving?

"No where!"

"You didn't even tell me your name and you are already leaving?"Still confused by his odd behavior.

"Yes."

"You don't say much, don't you?" She started following Mark. Asking again his name. He finally broke.

"Alright pinky. I'll tell you my name if that makes you happy. I'm Mark. Now leave." Mark was a little bit annoyed by her behaviour, even if he knew it was normal.

"We just met and you are already leaving? Why? You have to do something important?"

"No!"

"Have to go somewhere?"

"No!"

"Then? What are you doing at the park alone? Just walking?"

"Yes! Do you have any problem with that?" He became more annoyed.

"That was really rude of you."

"Sorry mom"

Amy crossed her arms a bit mad at Mark's behavior.

"Ha, funny Mark". Still having her arms crossed.

"Whatever"

"Anyways, so Mark, why you were so rude and wanting me to leave you alone?" she asked with so much curiosity. She believed they Mark wasn't that bad.

"And what are these red things on your jacket?" she continued.

"Can we NOT discuss this here? Please."

"Let's take a walk then." Answered with a confident smile. She left much better after Sonic broke her heart. She was also curious about this mysterious stranger that she met by accident.

"I don't want Amy" told her.

"Don't be such a baby Mark!"

"…"

They started walking and talking. Mark told her, who he was, how he got here and what he was. But there are still things he didn't really tell her, like what these red things on his jacket are and how he got them and most importantly what he REALLY is.

* * *

Well…this is the end of chapter you enjoyed it. Took me long time to write it.R&R .

Fun fact: Anger makes you more honest according to studies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Knowing each other**

Hey everyone tired and this is the fourth chapter of Mark the Assassin. Hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing this story Hehehe.

Mark is walking with Amy at the park. Away from most of the people there. Mark is talking about his past and how he got here and what is he. Mark finally finished his story. Amy got a little shocked. "How a fifteen-year-old kid got through all this?" she thought.

"Well that's my story." Mark said to Amy. He was watching Amy as she was watching Mark the whole time seemed so interested on his story.

"Wow. It's hard to believe that someone like you got through all of these. I never imagined something like this" she said shocked more than ever. "But you still didn't answer in one question."

"What question?" he asked confused.

"What are these red things on your jacket?"She was so curious about these.

"Blood." He answered without giving her a single glance.

"What? How you even got so much blood?" she asked curious and shocked. She didn't believe in her ears."That was blood? The whole time? Mark is wearing bloody clothes?" Amy thought. "He definantly needs new clothes to wear!" thought again.

"Remember when I told you that I was fighting monsters? Well, some of them cut my skin; other scratched me to disarm me etc. But they failed miserably."

"I can't…believe it. This is blood? Wow Mark, never crossed something like this on my mind». That was the least she could say. She was still in shock. Everywhere he has scratches and blood?

"Believe it or not this is the truth."

"So…weird question but did you make any friends here?" asked again curiously. The most obvious answer is no of course.

"Indeed. Her name is Tikal. Do you know her?" answering Amy's question and asking her something else.

"A brown hedgehog? Yeah, I know her. Is she like the only friend of yours?"She didn't believe it. They had a common friend. What a coincidence.

"You could say that. She's the first person I met here." His head was facing down. He was a bit afraid. But of what? How a deadly assassin could be ever afraid of anything after all those adventures?

They were both quiet. None of them were talking. Amy was looking at him closely. Under this hood she knew he was hiding something. He realised he was sad. She wanted to help him. She touched his shoulder. "Mark, what's wrong? Is it something I asked or told you?"

"No Amy! It's not that" said Mark still depressed.

"Then what? What happened?" she asked again more curious.

"It's umm…nothing. It's nothing"

"It's not anything. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I told you" Mark suddenly got a more furious tone.

"No it's not. Mark you can tell me. Don't you realize I care about you?"

"How you care? We just met each other" asked confused.

"I just…do, alright?"

"Oh god!"

"It wouldn't kill you if you would tell me, you know. It might make you feel better" She smiled at him.

Mark didn't want to say what was bothering. It was a huge secret he kept from everybody. He didn't want anybody to know about this. At day he was human and at night he was transforming into a…hedgehog. He didn't want people to learn about see him like this. He was hiding this even from Amy and Tikal. He was a bit afraid of their reaction. But he knew he couldn't keep it for long. He could try to keep it secret as long as he could. As long as it was possible. Something interrupted his thoughts. A female voice next to him.

"Hey Mark. You listen already?"

"Oh sorry Amy"

"So the whole time I was talking to myself?You don't have any...anyways" the sun started going down. "I'll pretend this never happened if you come back tomorrow morning here. Friends?"

Mark wasn't really in the mood for a friend.

"I guess so"

"Alrighty. See ya tomorrow." She smiled at him and started walking the other way.

Amy started walking the other direction. She was going home. She was happy. When he finally reached home she opened the door of her apartment, removed her boots and went straight to bed. She was very tired and wanted some sleep.

 **~Mark's POV~**

At least she finally left. Now I'm alone again. How I prefer to be. She was weird. The good weird. Interesting girl. But why she said that she cares about me anyways? We just met. I can't understand her .Oh no. Not this. Not now please.

Spikes started growing on Mark's back. More white-grayish fur started growing too. He was transforming into a…hedgehog .Mark was truly a hedgehog. But only at night.

How I even going to say Amy this? Or even Tikal. What is this curse? How I have to be a hedgehog too? What am Inhuman or hedgehohg? I don't even know Amy's reaction to this. But she is a hedgehog too right? But…oh god. What I'm going to do now? I can just leave. But I promised her not to. She will never know. But promise is a promise. I will let her down. I will hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. Not that I care about her or something. I just met her. But you know what? I don't care about anyone. But...Tikal? What about her? I can't just leave without saying goodbye, can I? I will let them both down. I can't do such thing. Well then I will have to be there. I will just tell her tomorrow that I don't want to be friends. It might be hard for her but I will have to tell her. I'm not looking for friends.I wanna rest now, in which tree should I sleep?

 **The next day**

Amy woke up. Got up from her bed, brushed her teeth and put her shoes on. She couldn't wait to meet Mark again. She was thinking he was interesting and mysterious. A bit attractive. She wanted to get to know him better. She got out of her apartment and started walking. When she finally reached the park she saw Mark behind a tree. Hiding from people. She finally reached him.

"Hey Mark" Amy said happily with a smile.

"Oh hey Amy. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just excited"

"For what?" he asked curious.

"Nothing personal stuff."

"Alright then. So now what?"

"How about taking a walk for starters? Do you have any better idea?"

"A walk it is"

They started walking across the park. They were talking for half an hour for several of things. She wanted to get to know that mysterious human more. After all she knew it was going to be a challenge. He was trying to hide stuff from her. As conservation gets more and more interesting Mark feels more comfortable with her. But he still hasn't told her about his real self. About being a hedgehog. It was difficult for him to admit it to somebody. He was afraid of her reaction. But deep inside he knew that he had to tell her because she will learn about it anyways.

"Mark. Mark is you here?"

"Oh sorry Amy. I was thinking about something."

"What is it? It must be interesting!"

"Well…it's not the right time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, let's talk about something else shall we?"

"How about relationship and stuff?"

"Umm…I don't know whatever you want" he lied. Things like that were making him feel awkward.

"Alright, so…do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"No I don't. Who is he?"

"He's a hero" she answered. Mark heard about this word. He didn't like it. He believed that the society was doing whatever he wanted with heroes. Like they were puppets. That's why he didn't like this word. "So he saved me some times. So I got to know he a bit better and now I love him but either he pushes me away either he runs away"

"You love him for who he is or what he did?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that, when you love someone for who he truly is that means you also love his character. By loving his character means you also love the negative things he has on his character jealously for example. But if you love him for what he did you don't truly love him. It's something that will disappear. I don't call this love. That's my point."

Amy stood still thinking about what he just said. "Is he really right?" she thought. "He has a point on what he's saying."

A voice stopped Amy's thoughts. A two-tailed orange fox was approaching them.

"Hey Amy. I was looking for you everywhere."

This fox was a younger inventor, but way too smart for his age. But still, he remained a kid.

"Oh hey Tails. What's going on?"

"Wait, I-I have to…catch my breath."

"I will catch your breath for you!" Mark thought. He laughs by himself.

"What's so funny?" Amy said to Mark annoyed.

"Oh it's…nothing. Hehehe!"

"Anyways Tails. What happened?"

"Remember that thing you wanted from me to find? Well I did find it. There you go." Tails gave Amy a paper. "By the way who is he that you are with? Never seen him around." He asked.

"Oh he's a friend of mine. Mark this is Tails."

Mark looked at the fox.

"My real name is actually Miles Prowers but my friends call me Tails. Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure."

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I'm not"

"Then?"

"You have no idea."

"So Mark why you are wearing this hood? It's like warm in here"

"Not your business fox."

"Chill. It was just a question"

"EEYY! Umm...Tails, do you have anything else to do?" Amy said wanting to calm them both down.

"Oh yeah, I have to finish something on the X-Tornado. See ya later guys."

That fox finally left. Mark was a bit confused. He never saw a fox with two tails. It was kind of weird and new to him.

* * *

So yeah…this is the fourth chapter of the story. Hope you like it. I got demotivated lately. But I always get motivated again in like one or two days. So rate if you liked it. See ya in the next chapter scrubs.


End file.
